fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Hoshimiya
Ichigo Hoshimiya is the Lead Cure and main character in Idol Activities PreCure's first generation.At first, she worked only as a solo idol, but later formed a unit called Soleil with Aoi Kiriya and Ran Shibuki. Near the end of the first movie, she becomes the Top Idol in Mizuki's place after performing with fellow idols Akari Oozora and Mizuki Kanzaki. This carries on into the second generation, in which she gets replaced by Akari Oozora as the main character. Appearance Ichigo has long, wavy blonde hair that reaches her waist. She's almost always seen wearing her trademark red headband with a large, red bow. As a student of Starlight School, she wears a standardized uniform for each season. When wearing casual clothing, her clothes are usually pink and cute. Personality Ichigo is a cheerful girl, whose always willing to help out friends and strangers alike. A stubborn airhead, but definitely shares certain characteristics with her mother, Ringo. Her Achille's heel is that she can push herself too much, which can make her lose sight of her original goal at times. She's very straight-forward, and has difficulty understanding certain situations, but her determination and hard work allow her to overcome any and all obstacles that hinder her. One of Ichigo's most defining personality quirks is her love for food. This is a running gag throughout the series, since there isn't a single dish she dislikes, and she has a large appetite. History Dreams of Becoming an Idol After Ichigo goes with her younger brother Raichi and her best freind Aoi to see the top idol, Mizuki Kanzaki perform, Ichigo realizes that she wants to become an idol to. Relationships * Aoi Kiriya Aoi has been Ichigo's best friend since 5th grade. Despite the fact that Ichigo relies heavily on her best friend, she always lends a shoulder for Aoi in times of emotional support. Both Ichigo and Aoi, along with Ran; love to have fun in Aikatsu, and Aoi was also Ichigo's group mate in Soleil when the unit was first made. * Ran Shibuki Ran is Ichigo's other closest friend, as well as the third and last group mate of Soleil. Even after learning about Ran's title (Beautiful Blade) and finding out how cold and cool she was, Ichigo was very persistent with her in hopes of getting to know the model better. Eventually, Ran's ice-queen persona began to melt and slowly, over time, began to warm up to and befriend them. * Mizuki Kanzaki Mizuki is the one Ichigo admires, and Mizuki herself finds Ichigo very interesting. She sees the potential in Ichigo and because of this, they are rivals but in a friendly manner. Cure Primrose "Aikatsu! is about to start! Cure Primrose!" アイカツ！ 始まります！! Aikatsu! hajimarimasu! Kyuapurimurōzu''!'' Cure Primrose (キュアプリムローズ Kyua P''urimurōzu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ichigo. She controls the power of hearts and transforms with the phrase,"Pretty Cure, Idol Activities!". Her main attack is Angel Arrow. Attacks * 'Cute Heart' (かわいいハート''Kyūto Hato) ''Is Cure Primrose's first attack. She usually uses it while in her basic form, but sometimes she uses it while in her rare form as well. She first uses this attack in her basic form in Episode 1. * 'Triangle Light (トライアングルライト Toraianguru Raito) is Cure Primrose's first group attack, which she first performs alongside Cure Planet and Cure Swallowtail in episode 9. This attack later upgrades into Triangle Sunny Light whenever she performs with her unit Soleil. * '''Angel Arrow (エンジェルアロー Enjeru Arō) is Cure Primrose's main attack. She first uses it in episode 19 along side Cure Moonbeam. Although in it's first appearance it was used in her rare form, it is usually used in her Premium, constellation, and Romance/Dream forms. * Melody Musical '(メロディーミュージカル ''Merodīmyūjikaru) is Cure Primrose's second group attack, which she performs with Cure Planet, Cure Swallowtail, Cure Peppermint and Cure Chain. It can be used in all three of her main forms. Items See: Ichigo Hoshimiya/Items Etymology '''Ichigo (いちご) means strawberry. Hoshimiya (星宮) Hoshi '''(星) means star. This is probably a reference to her dream to become an Idol. '''Miya(宮) means shrine. Cure Primrose: A Primrose is a kind of flower. In the language of flowers, a Primrose means I Can't Live Without You, which to relates to her theme of hearts and love. Image Songs Although Waka Kirishima has sung many songs throught the series as Ichigo, there are only a few specific songs that would be known as her character songs. Solos * Etude of Radience Duets * Idol Activity! (With Fūri Uebana and Sunao Yoshikawa) Trivia * Sign: Pisces * Favorite Food: Nori Bento (Seaweed Bento) and Strawberry Parfait * Disliked Food: None * Special Skill: Preparing and Cooking food. * Ichigo's lucky charm is a rice scoop. * She can tell what type of rice she's eating and how it was cooked with just one bite. * She is capable of telling time with her stomach. * She shares her birthday with Umi Sonoda from Love Live!. * In Episode 11, she has been shown to be a bad liar. * Whenever Ichigo has something she can't say, she stuffs her face to keep quiet. * As of Aikatsu! The Movie, she has the most forms, with all 5. She shares this attribute with Mizuki Kanzaki. * She is one of the two main characters who doesn't share her singing voice with other characters, next to Akari. * As of Season 3, she has her own radio talk show. * She is the third idol to use an object (the Crystal Mic in Aikatsu! The Movie) in a performance, followed byMiyabi Fujiwara who used fans in hers and preceded by Yurika and Seira, who both used a microphone. * Her facial features resemble that of Regina, from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. * She is the second idol to change her Premium Rare pose after going through the transformation. ** This makes her the third person overall to change one of her ending poses. Category:Lead Cures Category:Former Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Love using Cures